Flowers bleak and dark
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Tangled,Flynn Rider goes back to the tower to rescue Rapunzel, but in this alternte time mother Gothel is prepared, this contains smut, rape, major character death, virginity, female domination... read at your own risk, I don't own Tangled or its characters. One shot!


Flowers bleak and dark

Author's note: It's me again back with a one shot, so I'm going to warn you guys my fanfics don't have happy endings, it will always have smut in it but not the lovey-dovey kind, the rape kind, What can I say I love it when villains

win, those who enjoy Dark shit, feel free to enjoy, the rest, keep an open mind . Also there are not much Gothel dominating Rapunzel out there so I thought hey, why not give it a shot, a one shot ha!

Flynn crawled up Rapunzel's hair in haste to get to his significant other. When he got up, he was shocked to find a shackled up and gagged Rapunzel, before he could act, he felt a pang of pain in his stomach, Mother Gothel had stabbed him and dropped the dagger, Rapunzel's screams were muffled by the gag, Gothel smirked down at her handy work.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel, Oh, don't worry, dear, our secret will die with him, and as for us, we are going where no one will ever find you again!"Gothel hissed, pulling on Rapunzel's chains, but Rapunzel kept struggling, it enraged Gothel.

"Rapunzel, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" Gothel shouted shaking Rapunzel who shook off her gag.

"NO! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! But...if you let me save him, I will go with you." Rapunzel reassured Gothel with a sigh, Gothel thought it over.

"No...no, Rapunzel..."Flynn tried weakly, holding onto his wound, keeping the blood from getting everywhere.

"I'll never run, I'll never try to leave if you let me heal him, and you and I will be together, forever, just like you want, everything will be the way it was, I promise. Just like you want , just, let me, heal him." Rapunzel begged. "hmm Rapunzel's man, with the big nose has clearly made her brave and strong, I cannot allow this, I cannot allow her defiance to carry on, I'm going to have to scare her back into place." Gothel thought darkly, she made her way towards Flynn, Flynn reacted he attempted to stab her with the concealed dagger, Gothel slightly surprised, grabbed his hand and made him slit his own throat, he choked on his own blood.

"Noooo!" Rapunzel ran over to heal him, but Gothel pulled on her chains, so she fell on her back, she persistently crawled to heal him, Gothel pulled as hard as she could but she wasn't as young as she looked unfortunately, she tied the chain to something sturdy and immovable and watched her struggle.

"Well then, I wasn't expecting that, I was actually going to strangle him to death but hey! This works just as well." Gothel laughed through pants. Rapunzel, watched the life drain from Flynn's eyes and his arms go limp. She sobbed loudly on the rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come now Rapunzel don't cry, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Gothel said sweetly going to caress the blonde's cheek, she pulled away and glared daggers at her.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" Rapunzel spat, Gothel was taken back by her behaviour but not completely, if she didn't want the nice guy then out goes optimism and in comes pessimism. Gothel's surprised face changed to a cold gaze.

"Do you even know what this man planned to do to you once he had you?" Gothel asked coldly. Rapunzel sniffed and wiped her tears.

"He was going to kiss me." Rapunzel answered sniffling.

"And after that?" She deadpanned.

"We were going to spend the rest of our lives together." Rapunzel said softly, Pascal the chameleon jumped on her shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"And what if you don't give him what he wants?"Gothel suddenly asked, checking her nails, Rapunzel and Pascal look at each other in confusion.

"What if what he wants is not what you like? What if you said no and he persisted."Gothel continued.

"I'm sure whatever he wants, we would want it together." Rapunzel responded, Pascal lifted his chin up in support . Gothel sighed heavily.

"Oh Rapunzel so busy reading fairy tales that go as far as marriage, never knowing the hardship that comes after." Gothel said walking towards Rapunzel, bending a little so she's the same height as Rapunzel.

"This man will take you by force." Gothel whispered, looking into Rapunzel's emerald eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, hesitantly.

"Let mother show you." Gothel said softly, she pulled on her legs so she fell flat on the ground, Pascal fell off her shoulder, Rapunzel screamed, The lady ripped her dress enough to reveal her lovely legs and undergarments, she rubbed her thumb over Rapunzel's clothed sex, cupping it and massaged it in a forward and backwards motion, Rapunzel didn't understand this feeling.

"Wh-what are doing to me?" Rapunzel moaned, hands still bind trying to get free from the shackles, Gothel continued playing with her until she was wet.

"Just showing you how loving mommy can be." Gothel purred and smirked, Rapunzel forgot about struggling she moaned instead, she then felt two fingers inside of her pumping at a slow pace.

"Aaah mother Gothel aah it feels so nice." Rapunzel moaned, trying to buck into the fingers inside her.

"It does, doesn't it? Mommy knows how to treat you don't she?" Gothel cooed, Rapunzel moaned biting her lip in response closing her eyes bathing in this new feeling enveloping her lower region, whatever it was she loved it, Gothel quickened her pace, Rapunzel wrapped her legs around Gothel's waist bucking into her fingers. Feeling something about to erupt inside her.

"Aaah Aaah Gothel somethings about to happen! You tricked me!" Rapunzel shouted in pleasure and panic. Gothel lightly chuckled."You free to tell me to stop dear, or you can cum for your mommy!" Gothel hissed, harshly pumping inside her digging deeper inside her, Rapunzel tried to get out of the fingers but Gothel held her in place, Rapunzel felt the feeling something explode inside her, followed by a wondrous feeling with stars and beauty, she let out a light scream, shaking all over, back arched, her toes curled, mouth agaped and eyes rolling up to her head, what was this amazing feeling, Gothel kept fingering her virgin pussy, watching her face to see if she came back from her high.

"Wow." Rapunzel said rubbed her wet fingers on Rapunzel's thigh .Giving a disgusted look.

"Yeah that's quite, pleasant, that's what mother will give you, but I will show you how he will do it, be right back don't go anywhere, oh that's right you're shackled tight." Gothel snickered and walked away, Pascal thought this is the perfect opportunity to get Rapunzel out of hear, he tried his best to push Rapunzel and get her attention, she was still in dreamland for some reason, he sighed and tried slapping her out of it to no could he do, Gothel came in the room in a crimson corset, showing off cleavage, Rapunzel stared up at her, then looked down, she saw something between her legs.

"Wha?" Rapunzel squinted.

"Oh this is a 8 inch strap on, this will help me show you how painfu- I mean how horrible a man really is, now up!" Gothel spat, pulling on the chains, Rapunzel fell to her side, Gothel rolled her eyes, she let loose the chains around the immovable object and threw it over one of the support beams on the ceiling, then she pulled on it, it sent Rapunzel upwards almost swinging back and forth, Gothel tied it once again, now Rapunzel was technically hanging in the air bent over, Gothel smiled and pulled down her felt her plump butt, it was so soft and smooth, she cupped a handful of her ass and squeezed on it, "she's so young and beautiful, I wish I could milk her ability for eternal youth til I'm her age, oh well, let's get to work," Gothel thought as she walked around to face Rapunzel.

"Gothel what are you doing! I swear when I get out of this I will get *gag*"Rapunzel got cut off by something big going down her throat, Gothel pulled her hair into her and bucked into her harshly. She was gagging and coughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up already I heard the whole, you will not get away with this speech already, sorry darling I needed some lube, and your big mouth! Is perfect!" Gothel said sadistically, she was pulling Rapunzel into her thrusts, it was so satisfying hearing her gag on her fake cock, She watched the tears stream down her face, drool dripping down on the floor, she thrust more harder into her throat, Rapunzel couldn't breathe she fought and tried to indicate that she needed air, she passed out which actually turned Gothel on to see her not move, she would kill her and fuck her to death, but then she won't have her source of power, plus she needed to hear her in pain, She gave five last thrusts down her throat, all inches inside her and then pulled out, Admiring the stupid teens unconscious fucked face, then she gave her hard slaps against her face.

"Wake up Rapunzel, nap times over." Gothel shouted, slapping her cheeks, it didn't work so she kicked her against her stomach, Rapunzel sprang to life and instantly coughing, puking spit and mucus onto the floor, Gothel just stared at the puke.

"Wonderful." She deadpanned." Now then Rapunzel, time for the main event, I will show you, how vile men can be!" Gothel said darkly, she shoved a few inches inside the blonde's hymen, breaking it, Rapunzel screamed in pain, and tried to wiggle away from Gothel but she held her by her legs, thanking the chains for holding her in a doggy style position, she thrust harder inside her trying to get all 8 inches inside her.

"Aaaah! Aaah! It hurts! It hurts somebody help!" Rapunzel screamed in agony, Gothel laughed maniacally not stopping her movements.

"Your prince charming is dead! Who's left to save you now Punzie!" Gothel exclaimed, Pascal saw the blood leak down from Rapunzel's intimates, he heard her grunting in sobs and Gothel moan, he ran to bite Gothel's foot, she yelped in pain and looked down to see that lizard thing and stomped on it with a crunch sound.

"Pesky thing, how does it feel tell me honestly?" Gothel cooed, She slapped her ass, pounding into her, she didn't answer so she pulled on her long hair and furiously thrust inside, she screamed in pain.

"I said tell me how it feels!" Gothel hissed.

"Aaaah! It feels horrible!" Rapunzel said through sobs. Gothel smirked deviously, slapping her ass again and again, leaving red hand prints on her plump cheeks. Rapunzel was grunting in pain. Gothel kept her pace inside her, sweat dripping down her head, she heard her grunts turn to moans, 'ooh what's this?' Gothel thought, She slammed her thrusts into her.

"Aah Aaah geez yes!" Rapunzel moaned, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes tight, berating herself for saying it out loud, Gothel heard her, she experimented in her thrusts, hitting different spots inside her sex, she hit the right spot when she saw her head raise, so she continued pounding into that spot.

"Aaah Aaah gosh yeah! Yeah!" Rapunzel moaned, it felt so good inside her, it was giving her amazing feelings, she stopped thrusting and just gave her pussy to Gothel.

"Yessss look at you, you love mommy's thrusts." Gothel cooed, giving her ass another slap, Rapunzel moaned in response but Gothel don't want stopped her thrust and slapped her pussy, Rapunzel yelped in pain and pleasure.

"Answer me!" Gothel hissed.

"Aaah! Yes Gothel I do!" Rapunzel moaned, earning another harder slap against her wet cunt.

"You will address me as your mother! Say it!" Gothel spat slapping Rapunzel again, not realizing the blonde was about to cum.

"Yes mommy!" Rapunzel moaned cutely, Gothel leaned on her back and choked her and rubbed her pussy, giving her a reward for acknowledging her, Rapunzel rolled her eyes, she couldn't take much more.

"That's a good girl, see not bad right? If I was a man I would probably kill you by now." Gothel purred in Rapunzel's ear, still rubbing her pussy, she orgasmed at the consistency and it felt so good. She shook out of control. Gothel looked puzzled.

"Aaaah! Aaah it feels so so ahhhhh." Rapunzel moaned and sighed like she was finally allowed to pee, Gothel was still rubbing her dainty fingers across her cunt not stopping, Rapunzel loved it so much at this point, Gothel wasn't paying attention to her, her hair was glowing, she felt herself being energized by the power, sulking through her veins, she closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling, it felt more powerful than when Rapunzel sang that dreadful song. She decided to go back to pounding into her. Pleasuring this bitch is my way to becoming more younger, she scratched into Rapunzel's waist and began picking up the pace.

"Aaah mother, Aaah crap!" Rapunzel moaned, concentrating into the thrusts, she allowed mother Gothel to take her, just to feel that special feeling inside her cunt, she loved it, if this is how men would take her, like this, by force, until that feeling comes again, she wouldn't mind.

"Yeaaah! Yes yes yes! More mommy more!" Rapunzel moaned loud, Gothel laughed at her lewdness.

"Look at you being a little whore for me how close are you? Tell mommy." Gothel purred, still furiously thrusting inside her, all eight inches deep inside her cunt, Rapunzel was about to cum again.

"Yes I am mother! Aaaah I'm about to ooh mommy!" Rapunzel moaned, throwing her head back, Gothel pulled her hair hard and rolled it around her body, bathing in its glow, she continued to pound into her so she could prolong her orgasm, she felt herself become even younger, it felt amazing. Rapunzel's eyes flickered enjoying the long lasting orgasm destroying her loins with ecstasy.

"Oooh yessss it's working it's working!" Gothel shouted excited, she wrapped the hair around her like a scarf, danced in place watching her wrinkles and skin become smooth, she left Rapunzel too look at herself in the looked at least 25 years old she laughed in glee, dancing around and doing cartwheels

."Not bad for someone who is over hundred years of age." She mumbled to herself, Checking out her figure, she looked back at Rapunzel exhausted from her orgasm, she let loose the chains that kept her in air which sent her crashing down with a groan, Gothel walked her way and pulled her up by her hair, body too exhausted to fight, Rapunzel only stared at her with defying eyes, Gothel smirked at her.

"My oh my, look at you, I ravished your puny figure into submission and you still have a little fight left? I would do it again but I don't want to turn myself into a child, Unless you're into that kinda thing?" Gothel teased, Rapunzel looked away anger written all over her face, Gothel laughed at her stubborn attitude.

"I may look young enough to be your sister but you are still my angel, my defying, disobedient angel." Gothel said Rapunzel said nothing, Gothel sighed dramatically, she turned back to look at the mirror.

"Rapunzel I'm not the bad guy here you're the one who went on an excursion to the northern- *gag! *"Gothel felt her neck,The blonde hair was tied tight around her neck, she couldn't get it loose, Rapunzel was pulling it, Gothel gritted her teeth.

"So what now.. going to...kill me?.." Gothel asked struggling to breathe.

"You killed Flynn! You kidnapped me away from my parents!" Rapunzel shouted, walking the opposite side to tighten the hair around her neck . Gothel tried to at least rip the hair but she was getting dizzy.

"Yes...I did...but I didn't...hurt...you." Gothel said desperately, mouth open, face pale.

"You hurt Flynn!" Rapunzel hissed.

"So you..going to kill me?..you are..just proving that you are just like...your mother Gothel.." Gothel struggled out, eyes red from lack of oxygen, hoping Rapunzel would take that morality crap, Rapunzel eyes went wide in realization, she stopped pulling, Gothel ran to the dagger and cut the tight hair around her neck and took the time to gather some air . Rapunzel sighed and looked at Flynn, she can maybe bring him back to life while Gothel was distracted, she ran to him but was stopped once again by mother Gothel's foot on her chain,she picked up the chain and pulled Rapunzel towards her.

"Not so fast beautiful, you and I are going away, you won't see your parents ever again, you still plan on fighting me?" Rapunzel looked back at Flynn, Gothel held Rapunzel and rubbed her cheek against hers.

"Aaaw it's okay, I admit it okay, I've done bad things, but I will make up for it, I will give you more of those, delicious feelings you like."Gothel purred in her ear, Rapunzel turned and looked in her eyes.

"No one else will get hurt as long as you obey me." Gothel said with an authoritative tone, Rapunzel thought about and she can't have more people dying because she wants to go home, it won't feel right, and Gothel won't give her a chance to heal them.

"Fine, let's go." Rapunzel said defeated.

"That's a good girl, mommy will take good care of you...and punish you until you bleed, but look on the positive side, no one will get hurt, except you of cause. "Gothel mused, pulling the chain forcing Rapunzel with her, she took one last glance at Flynn before following Gothel willingly to a place no one will ever find her.


End file.
